


Adamantium glove

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arisatio Twins, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The twins are handing out weapons like hotcakes. Akihiko is going to put this to good use





	Adamantium glove

Were the twins weird? Yes they were. Both of them Aki was not discriminating. Both of them were seriously weird but at the same time strangely enough. They were seriously like thoughtful. When they said they would take charge of everyone. He saw that they meant it.

Aki would be the first to admit that he had some issues in the beginning. Trusting them. Watching over them but that was until he saw them in action. He had thought the only perfect unit that existed was him and Shinji. But the twins had them both beat.

They trusted each other, they moved as one and they backed each other up without looking. The amount of times they switched weapons and used the other’s evokers when things got hairy. Aki had been blown away. Minako and Minato, them coming to town was the best thing that honestly had ever happened. They were still weird though. Both of them.

But Aki was honestly thankful to them. They had been recently dishing out weapons and getting better ones for their going through tartarus. Far better things than Mitsuru had been giving out so far. Not to knock Mitsuru or her team or anything but recently the things the twins put together was just way better.

Aki had watched Shinji deal heavy damage without a blink. He watched Ken with better moves than before. He watched Yukari deal out some good damage and he had been sort of waiting his turn the entire time.

But patience yielded good stuff because soon enough the twins caught him a morning after he had been training. He had been on his way to Shinji. Planning to either wheedle a request for dinner or to get Shinji to agree to come to his room later so they could hang out and talk.

Minako and Minato had sort of ambushed him the moment he had been stepping towards the kitchen. Aki was not exactly mad about that. Not with the sweet gloves that he had loved instantly.

“You aren’t the only one with new gear.” Minako had said softly while Minato stood by her side. “We also have new tools so we plan on taking the night a little easy. Work up to the bigger areas. Not take everything right away.”

“At least that is our plan for the dark hour.” Minato said softly. “Somehow I have the feeling senpai that isn’t what you want to do.”

“You’re right about that.” Aki stroked the gloves. “These feel really good. How did you get them? Like I don’t think I’ve seen these in shadow drops.”

“We had them reinforced.” Minato said softly. “We got a fairly good deal. I can’t wait to see how they will deal against shadows. You know Senpai if you feel like you need another tool you can let us know. we’ve been doing well lately.”

“Yes I’ve noted your various strange armours.” Aki had to give Minako a glance because he recalled some of those vividly. “Where do you get these things?”

“Long story.” Minako laughed. “But if you’re good senpai we’ll be letting you go. We have new stuff for Koro-chan too. Ken-kun as well.”

“Yes we know we just got him something.” Minato yawned as he turned away. “But we found him something better.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand those two.” Aki admitted as he held the box with the gloves. “Ever.”

X

“New gear huh.” Shinji was whipping something in a bowl by hand. It smelt sweet and Aki sort of wanted a taste. “Again though? Ken just had a total change over didn’t he?”

“I’m not questioning them.” Aki admitted as he watched Shinji work. “But they switched your gear just now too right?”

“Yeah the axe was good but the handle.” Shinji muttered. “Too glossy for me. I like the shit I have now though. Not too fond about the shirts they want to toss on me though.”

“Supposed to be ice resistant or something.” Aki pointed out as Shinji pulled aside a baking sheet. “It works out in the end no matter how strange we think it.”

“Well the ring they gave Junpei stops brainwashing or so they said.” Shinji muttered. “Thank god too. Slapping him awake was getting ridiculous.”

“You really missed the highlights.” Aki admitted dryly. “There was this time way back that everyone had to hold a few slaps. Something happened with the twins and Yukari.” He shook his head. “It was a dark wild time.”

“I don’t want to know.” Shinji slid the baking tray filled with the mix from the bowl into the stove before he swiped his finger through the remains of the bowl. Aki enviously looked at Shinji’s finger before Shinji moved over to him. “Have a taste, what you think?” The finger was pressed against his lips.

Aki was quick to lick away at Shinji’s hand. Sweet but not too sweet. “It’s nice.” He mused. “What is it? It’s a subtle kind of sweet.”

“That’s the vanilla.” Shinji laughed before he moved to the sink. “Decided to change things up for dinner tonight. Still going to have the necessary healthy things. Every time I turn around Junpei has ramen and Fuuka and Ken keep stashing snacks.”

“Kids will be kids.” Aki laughed softly. “Besides, even I go out now and again to eat out.”

“Oh yeah don’t remind me.” Shinji moved the now clean bowl to the drying rack. “Protein and more protein. Soy and milk. You’re obsessed, don’t remind me.” He scoffed. “And you don’t know how to cook so if we depend on you, we’re all doomed.”

“I do know how to find good places to eat at.” Aki laughed. “Remember when I took you to buy sweet potatoes?” Shinji gave him a small smile. “I know you remember.” Aki laughed softly. “It was so nice. Outside was cold as hell but those potatoes were so warm.” He recalled. “And so were our hands.” Shinji’s neck and face flushed red at his words and Aki had to laugh softly.

X

“Oh these are strong.” Aki whistled. “Seriously strong. What the hell are these made of?”

“Did I seriously see fire come from your fists man?” Junpei turned around to grin. “This is so cool.”

“Nice to know it does better than expected.” Minako’s sword sliced through a shadow. “This is so great Akihiko-senpai.”

“Wasn’t that sword Minako’s?” Junpei frowned as he eyed Minako. “That dagger sword thing does seem familiar.”

“It was his sword but we made it better.” Minako smiled. “That’s what we do. We work to make these things better. Everything can be improved with some work.”

“But what work though?” Aki muttered as the next wave of shadows began to circle them. “Seriously I don’t understand you or your twin.”

“Just listen to us and you’ll understand us eventually.” Minako ducked under the swipe of one shadow only to come up behind it and decapitate it. She was quick to duck under Jupei’s reach before she reached for her Evoker.

“I’d like to see where we have a choice in not listening to you.” Aki sighed. “Oh well. As usual we’ll be backing you guys up.”

“That’s all we want.” Minato had arrived and Aki had to dodge the chain whip that he had no clue that Minato knew how to use. It wrapped around a shadow that had been oozing along and ripped it apart. “Understanding is fairly easy.”

“No it is not.” Shinji elbowed Minato out the way as a bulky shadow came running. “The two of you are fucking weird that’s what it is.”

“Maybe so.” Minako agreed as she and her brother switched weapons with only a few seconds of slowing as they passed each other. “Anyway, how is everyone doing?” She asked so cheerfully that Aki wanted to strangle her a bit.

X

“Weirdos both of them.” Shinji muttered as he handed Aki a water bottle. “But they do get shit done.”

“Yeah.” Aki agreed before he patted the floor next to him. “They make everything seem just so real.” He breathed.

“You know who else makes shit seem real?” Shinji asked as he kneeled before Aki. “You.” He breathed before he glanced to where Fuuka was. On seeing her not looking he leaned forward, slid his hand under Aki’s chin. Aki leaned up, relaxed under Shinji’s touch and fell into the kiss. Honestly, he felt the same way.


End file.
